Wednesday Afternoon
by WinglessDemeter
Summary: Belle comes to bring Mr.Gold for lunch but that's not the only thing she is there to do -AU- Please R


Please excuse any errors I may have missed while editing this document and my poor attempt at smut (?). It's been a while since I've written anything like this but this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a couple days already just waiting for me to type up. Please review, feedback and positive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

~Wingless

* * *

As much as he loved when she visited him at his office, just the thought of her being nearby was comforting, today she was turning out to be a problem. A _very big_ problem! Any other day it would have been a welcome problem but not today. Not while one of his associates was seated before him asking questions about some case or other and she was smirking under his desk while she carefully undid his trousers. God damn she was distracting and what the hell was the idiot in front of him babbling on about?

It had started out as a normal Wednesday afternoon. Belle did not have to be at the library until around three for the after school reading program and she usually chose to come to his office around lunch time to eat lunch with him. Good thing too since he was likely to forgo eating in favor of finishing paperwork until late into the evening or sometimes even the next morning. They ate their lunch and talked in between Gold (Rum to her) still trying to finish paper and her putting his pens out of reach when he needed them. It was their usual routine. Usually, once their food was done she would retreat to the couch near the window to read while he continued to work, but it seemed that today, his little Belle had others plans.

Gold barely registered the fact that his desk was slowly moving out of reach, no, not the desk, him. She had pulled his chair back enough to allow her to fit in between him and his desk to sit on his lap. Belle smiled innocently at him as she brought a hand up to run through his hair, feeling him relax and let his eyes close shut. He never could resist the feel of her soft fingertips running across his scalp.

"Belle," he said with a poorly attempted warning tone as she scratched the back of his head and started trailing kisses along his jawline.

"What is it?" She responded in between kisses.

He could almost feel the grin on her face as she nipped at his bottom lip. Mr. Gold had a pretty good idea where she was going with this by now and her lips pressed against his in a deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue running along his lip before biting down lightly. She smiled triumphantly as he let out a groan against her lips and brought his hands to her waist, pulling her closer. Just as he was about to lean in for another kiss, Belle wriggled out of his grasp and slipped onto the ground, kneeling before him.

Before Gold could open his mouth to make a rather dirty comment about her current position he heard the sound of the door to his office opening and his colleague, Mr. Nolan walked in.

"Gold, I need you to look at some papers for me before I submit them."

He looked from David Nolan, who was busy shifting through some papers in his hands, to Belle who was being obscured by his desk. She pressed a finger to her lips with a smirk and slipped a little farther under the desk. And that was how they had ended up in their current predicament. With Belle under his desk pulling his zipper down and slipping her hand into his trousers, while he tried his best to keep his colleague from noticing what was going on. It was from easy, especially when she took him into her soft hands and started to slowly stroke his length. Gold cursed as her strokes quicked pace causing him to jolt up in his seat and nearly jam his knee into the bottom part of the desk.

"Are you okay?" David questioned as he looked up from the files in his hand.

"I'm..." He managed, with great effort, to suppress a groan as he felt her tongue flick the tip of his head. "...fine. I'm prefectly fine. Now what was it you were saying?"

David eyes him warily before shrugging his shoulders and sliding some documents over to him. He had marked some things with a red colored pen that needed to be altered. As Gold attempted to read through the document and listen to what David was saying, he was very aware of Belle's tongue running along his shaft, teasing him. It was pure torture and he would have to remember to punish her for this later. Perhaps by binding her hands with his silk tie as he administered the same torture she was doing now. It was unfair, he couldn't even enjoy the moment properly with Nolan in the room. Damn him, the man had to have picked right now to show up. Why couldn't it have been a different time? Particularly after three o'clock when Belle was gone and he had fully satisfied them both.

It would have been much easier to keep listening and get rid of Mr. Nolan had his darling Belle not decided just her tongue was not enough of a torture for him before wrapping her mouth around him and taking him in little by little. All coherent thought was lost on him and rather than paying attention to whatever David was saying, his concentration went straight to trying to supress the moans threatening to escape his lips.

"Are you sure you're okay, Gold?" David asked. "You're starting to sweat. Maybe you are coming down with something."

"Ye..Yes," He stuttered back, trying not to focus on the sensation of her tongue swirling around his tip as she sucked. His hips bucked forward against his will, pushing him further into her mouth until he could feel the back of her throat. She started pulling back, her tongue making patterns along the way. If he didn't get Nolan out of his office within the next minute or two, Gold was going to lose control completely. Mr. Gold was already starting not to give a damn whether his associate was in the room or not, he was getting close and his body was begging for release with every stroke of Belle's hand or flick of her tongue. "I'm feeling a little...unwell. Can you come back a little later?"

"Maybe you should just go home and rest. You're breathing kind of hard." His colleague suggested as he started picking up his papers and heading towards the door. Thank god!

"I will be fine. These long hours are probably getting to me. I just need to take a short break and I will get back to you on that document you needed."

David nodded and started opening the door before he turned back, remembering something. Damn it! Why wouldn't he leave?

"Oh, I am suppose to invite you and Belle to a dinner party Mary Margret wants to host on Saturday night. It's been a while since everyone got together and we thought it might be nice before the baby arrives."

"Yes!" He cried out, his control slipping by the second. "I mean yes. I will tell Belle. See you then."

_Finally_, David left closing the door shut behind him. About five seconds after hearing it click shut Gold slammed both hands onto the desk letting out a satisfied grunt as he came into her mouth. He felt her swallow around him before pushing his chair back. Belle quickly slipped out from under the desk, fixing her clothes and grabbing her purse from the leather chair in the corner of the room.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Gold demanded as he tucked himself back into his pants.

"It's almost three and I have to get to work," Belle pressed a soft kiss to his lips before hopping just out of reach with a huge grin on her face. Oh, he was definately going to get her for this. She was already at the door before he managed to stand up on slightly wobbly legs and noticed his cane was not hanging behind his chair like it usually was. She had probably moved it before the whole thing started. The little devil. "I'll see you at home."

With a heavy sigh Mr. Gold sank back into his chair already plotting the many ways he could get back at her for this afternoon. He grinned mischeviously as he imagined torturing her with his tongue over and over later tonight, hands bound to the bed so she could not get away. Images of her wriggling underneath him and crying out his name assaulted his head.

He was looking forward to it already.


End file.
